


Oh Cinderella, They Aren't Sluts Like You

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Mindbreak, Noncon to Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Recording, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Klara's taken up streaming as her next shot at fame, but on her hunt for a shiny Ditto, a group of regular Ditto decide to adopt her cute form, and the secret waiting under her skirt, to give her audience a real show. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 46





	Oh Cinderella, They Aren't Sluts Like You

"Hey there, everyone, hope you're ready to drink another dose of Klara poison. I'm back for another livestream out in the wild!" Klara was proud and steady as she stood, striking a pose for the camera and letting it get a long view of her body all dressed up for the occasion. Her signature fur coat remained, but she traded out her trainer's uniform for something a bit fancier. Mismatched thigh-highs, one purple, one green, hugged higher up her soft thighs than her normal outfit, and barely came short of pleated miniskirt she strode around in, one that came dangerously close at all times to providing peeks at what she had on beneath. Which was all part of the plan, and the six inch heels she had on added to that, emphasizing her legs, making her round butt look even better, and making sure that she had a bit more elevation to make things look even more drastic. Underneath her coat, she wore a shirt with her face on it, one that her merch store just got in the other day.

In her continued desire for fame and attention, Klara found herself a new avenue to seek fans through: streaming. Lots of trainers did it, and not all of them were necessarily good trainers; as a pretty girl, Klara held an incredible opportunity to just go for it and succeed in the process, bright and brimming with possibilities. She was used to being fake and putting forward a sweet veneer, doing it on stream just worked out naturally for her, and she had worked up a nice following very quickly, and was even moving shirts with her face on it now, everything going well for her, looking up as she streamed more and more trainerly activities.

To record her, she set up a camera helmet on top of her Slowbro and had him walk around behind her to record everything, and she waved to the camera, striking up her typical pose and playing up her sex factor for good measure. "Today, I'm starting up my most ambitious project yet; I want to find a shiny Ditto! I'm here at the Lake of Outrage to find a sparkly, adorable blue Ditto to add to my collection, and we're not going to stop until we find one." She waved to the camera and eased up from her pose, turning around with a flourish and starting forward. "But I'm happy you're along for the adventure. I have my phone with me here, and I'll be reading chat and responding to questions when I can."

Slowbro waddled on behind Klara as she ventured on into the grass. "Shiny hunting is supposed to be hard, but I'll prove I can make it work. We'll find a shiny Ditto in no time, and I hope I'll see some hype in the chat when I do!" She giggled and swayed her hips, waving back toward the camera, staring down at her phone and calling out chipper shout-outs and thanks to the people following and donating to her, knowing the steps she needed to go through to keep people praising her. Paying her. Attention was nice, she could throw a little bit out if it meant getting people to pay her this much attention and money.

She found a patch of grass with some Dittos, and began to root around through them. "Don't mind me, your cute little pink blobs, I'm just looking for a blue one. No need to fight, I think we'll have a great time. Just let me pass." She walked about, trying not to step on them. "I'd like regular Ditto better if it was purple, but these are superduper adorable too. We just don't need one right now." She tried to sift through the grass and look around for some better idea of where she might find what she was after, and that involved her shoe pushing aside some of the Pokemon. "Outtalk my way, slimeball. I want something special."

"Hm, mybeedrillwillpiercetheheavens thinks I'm being mean to the Dittos. I'm not being mean, they're just useless to me right now. I wanna find something rare, it's not like I'm having my Pokemon all come beat them up. I just didn’t have time for non-rate Dittos right now, they're in my way." She brushed it off and continued on.

Maybe it was the comments Klara made about them. Maybe it was just the Pokemon seeing a human among them and knowing they could overpower her. But one of the Dittos acted on an unspoken interest amid them, turning into a facsimile of Klara and standing behind her. Wordless. Smiling. It simply stood there, and the chat began to holler on about it. Klara was looking up from her phone for a moment in search of something blue, and as she looked back down at her phone, she saw "FaKlara", as in 'fake Klara' being spammed.

"What? Fake? I'm not fake! Why would you say something that bad?" She was hurt, shivering with surprise and fire, a worry and a fervor. But then the chat began to holler at her to look around, and she spun on her heel. "Is there a shiny Ditto behi--what the hell?' She nearly fell back as the Ditto stood before her. "A-a FaKlara! You were right, I’m sorry for thinking you were calling me fake, when you were trying to warn me." The Ditto stood there, striking the same pose Klara had from a distance, smug and sexy as it stood there in mockery. "That’s not funny. There's only one Klara, and it's me. Change back at once, don't confuse my fans!'

The FaKlara didn't stop. Even as the real Klara became a whole lot angrier and more worked up, stomping as best as she could in heels and gesticulating wildly for this to stop. But it was all a distraction, and Klara was now too busy looking forward to pay attention to the nasty surprise coming up from behind her. Klara had no idea that another Ditto had transformed into a Klara and came up behind her, lifting her skirt up and tugging her panties down, face burying itself into her plump ass and begin to eat it out. "Oh, what the fuck?" Klara shrieked, as she felt the tongue push its way into her, staring back in terror at the Pokemon suddenly eating her ass. "No, that's messed up. This is an all ages stream and you need to stop this!"

But as she took umbrage with the one behind her, the FaKlara in front of her pushed against her lips, kissing her and silencing her complaints, and she found herself feeling weak under the sudden dual assault of two Dittos who had turned into her. Exactly her, to degrees she wasn't ready to learn about. She dropped her phone onto the ground as shew felt the confusion wash over her, feeling the dizzy pulse of confusion upon her as she received the tongue slithering and lapping at her tight backdoor, licking the hole thoroughly and indulging in her with an intensity that couldn't be stopped. She was stuck here, receiving each steady, wild lick against her ass hole and feeling its demands prove too demoralizing and shaky to believe.

The FaKlara took great, shameless delight in eating out the perky, plump ass before her, shoving in harder and embracing the pleasure and the vigor of letting go. Needy, wild licks and indulgences pushed hard against the limits of reason and sense, demanding pleasures that hit harder and greedier with each indulgent lick. She was unstoppable, shamelessly focused on bringing the real Klara down low and pushing her limits, demanding something that she was absolutely unprepared to face, hopelessly stuck and confronted now by shameless, shaky pleasure and something truly unbearable. She trembled, body bucking back and forth, feeling these desires surge across her body and set her aflame.

The kisses were a deception. They kept Klara distracted from what the FaKlara in front of her was really working at, lifting up her skirt subtly, waiting unit the best time to tug her panties down and fish out her cock. Klara's thick, juicy girlcock sprang free, and with the position that Slowbro watched in, the whole stream found out she was packing heat. Lots of heat, too. Klara tried to pull back from the kiss, back from both of the FaKlaras and recoil, wanting to hide her shame and the exposure, but instead the Dittos held her tighter, keeping up the fever and the ass eating, pushing her limits.

And one push too far proved all she needed. Klara shrieked in dizzy panic as she came, as her cock erupted all over the front of the FaKlara in front of her, cumming hands-free. She shrieked, "Fuck! No, stop this. Please, my fans don't need to see this. Everyone look away!"

But not only did nobody look away, but more FaKlaras approached. The Ditto pack indulged in more transformations, and soon a swarm of FaKlaras surrounded her, and she found herself driven to her knees, arms tugged back and her cock pointed right toward the camera as her clueless Slowbro sitting there and marveling slack-jawed at this commotion. There wasn't a whole lot of sense here, but Klara had nastier surprises about to hit as she was bent forward and given a rush of confusion and panic that made her just a bit more helpless and confused.

The FaKlara coming up behind Klara tugged her own skirt up, revealing they possessed the same thick, drooling cock as the original, and Klara was not ready for the suddenness of a big shaft slamming into her, a sudden slam forward that made her shriek in surprise. FaKlaras pulled her arms back and kept her in a position that was meant to keep her helpless, clumsy, wound up and stuck wondering how to pull back. Klara's cock twitched before the camera as she tried not to look at it, struggling and shivering under these pressures now as the savage thrusts hammered forward faster, a hastening intent and ferocious need to push her limits leaving Klara desperate. Frenzied.

"Please, don't do this in front of my fans!" Klara whined, pleading for sense while the thrusts hastened, cock pounding faster into her, imposing a demanding rush of feverish heat that continued to rise and pound through her messier and stronger by the second. She wished for sense and restraint, but received nothing of the sort as these pressures continued to rise. Klara received wild slams deep into her ass, thrusts shaking her to her core as she hung in the confused, compromised mess of pleasures that dominated and overwhelmed her, kept her heaving needier. Her cock twitched and ached before the audience, and she couldn't see what was happening.

The FaKlaras didn't let up on hr for a moment. They kept thrusting away, trying to challenge her with the feverish truth and depravity behind this senseless mess, a rush of cloying pleasures keeping her falling lower by the second, giving in deeper to feelings so compromising and so baffling that she was stuck unsure how to deal with any of it. With each merciless slam forward, the cock filled her ass more, stuffing her with so much dick that she couldn't think straight, and she was shamelessly, eagerly giving up deeper to this mess, craving pleasures that hit on very primal needs inside of herself to simply let go.

"I'm going to get banned," she whined. "I'm so sorry, everyone. That you had to see this, that I didn't find the shiny Ditto. This is so awful." Her body struggled under this pressure, drawing steadily closer to orgasm by the second, cock struggling and pleading as she fell deeper, as she lost control of all this mess, losing herself more and more to pleasures and heats that wanted to keep ripping across her. The pleasure was guilty and wild, and she didn't know how to do anything to make this make sense, she just knew she needed more, knew that as she crashed into feverish pleasure, the whole internet got to see. "Look away, don't watch me cum!" she shrieked, shaking her head feverishly, lost to complete surrender and the crushing weight of her utter ecstasy.

Another hands-free orgasm followed, erupting spurts of messy spunk splattering all over the ground as she shook and thrashed about in dizzy swells of panic. Klara was stuck here, confused and compromised, so full of worries she wasn't prepared to deal with in any capacity, taking harder slams of the oversized cock drilling her ass, and every passing second brought a more panicked and confused rush of emotions to enjoy. FaKlara kept fucking Klara through her orgasm, milking more cum from her cock and keeping it twitching in indecent joy right before the camera as it filled her up more and more.

Klara was sure that she was losing her audience. She couldn't see any of it, getting roughed up harsher and more aggressively by her own double, by an identical copy of herself who seemed all too happy to pound feverishly forward and fuck her into submission. She continued to feel it, taking all these pressures, struggling to make sense of desire and allowing herself to sink ever lower, to succumb further and more wickedly to pressures that left her terrified, unsure how to keep up with these feelings. She sank deeper, compromised and helpless but full of confused pulses of emotion that kept her learning the harsh lesson here.

What Klara didn't know was that her audience was loving this. With her phone out of reach, she couldn't see that people were losing their minds with excitement and feverish bliss to the sight of Klara and her juicy cock on camera, the thrill of her getting fucked senseless. Everyone freaked out at every step of this reveal, from the Pokemon rimming Klara, to her big cock throbbing and pulsing out while she got used, while the wild heat filled her and she fell deeper into this unruly bliss. A pretty girl with a big dick getting fucked on the internet was a very deep and powerful niche, and even if she didn't know it, her stream was rapidly picking up steam as people posted online about her and word got around about the depravity hitting her.

With no idea what was happening and how this was all serving to indulge harder in her messy needs, Klara kept falling into embarrassed despair instead, cock twitching harder as she received these thrusts, the quickening and destructive pace that pushed her limits and kept her in a state of absolute fever. She wasn't given a moment of rest, not a single shred of calm or restraint to hold back what was tearing through her, right on her way to completely unraveling. Another orgasm awaited her, another crash into feverish, intoxicating lust that kept Klara unable to think clearly. She came hard, shrieking and bucking back and forth under this hopeless throb of worry, unsure what to think or how to control herself but certain she wanted more of it, whatever form it took.

Another orgasm surged through her. Her head rolled back in panic and delirium, sensations surging through her as she gave up to this mess, as her cock erupted all over the ground again and she was tugged back, harsh and shivering and giving up all the ground she had in her to this mess. "It's too much," she whined. "The cock is too big. M-my cock is too big!"

The FaKlara pulled away from her at last, but Klara wasn't going to be given any easy time dealing with this. Not really. Another stepped in to take its place, ramming into her loosened-up ass and pounding away. Cum leaked out of the hole as it filled it back up again, and Klara's head hung low, coat slumping down off of her shoulders as she continued to take this helpless throb of panic. "It's to much. Please, please slow down. I can't handle all of this! I'm too gifted. My cock is too big."

It was a wild, shameless brag, but it wasn't really one that she could argue against. Nobody could. Her cock was right there for all the internet to see, and the internet was aflame with pure excitement over the long, girthy shaft begging for this attention, the feverish pleasures hitting rougher and demanding so much more out of her than she was able to handle. There was a kernel of definite truth to the idea, and Klara was only feeding the fires as she received these slams, as her body shook and she was subjected to way more heat and panic than anything could have possibly left her able to deal with.

This FaKlara was just as tireless as the last. Just as ready to fuck her into raw submission and subject her to the shameless panic of being laid utter waste to. Klara's ass shook as she took this mess, breasts bouncing inside of her top as her whole body struggled under the fever and the panic of being fucked raw, every step of this clumsy crash down leaving her with more questions, but less sense to ask them. Her head spun, the pressures overwhelming her as she took this all on, as she received the hard poundings driving her rapidly toward another wild, messy orgasm. Another shameless expression of wanton lust and fever she had no hope of dealing with.

This time, when Klara came, she blacked out, collapsing limply into the grasp of the FaKlaras who held onto her and kept her upright as her cock spilled more cum onto the ground. Even the flood of cum into her ass couldn't wake her up now; she was limp and helpless, stuck down on the ground wishing for sense as she struggled through this mess, and that was the push needed to give in to more. The FaKlara fucking Klara lifted her up outright, spreading her legs out and gripping them tight as she thrust forward. Slowbro's head happily followed the motion to capture her, Klara's cock and balls heaving and flailing about amid senseless slams upward into her body as she hung there, blacked out and getting railed.

While she slept, her body was violated harder, bouncing along the cock and receiving the shameless heat of being pushed so hard, brutalised and claimed without a care for if she was conscious enough to handle it. She just kept taking it, flopping around, one of the other FaKlaras occasionally have to step in to push her into position and guide her along steadily amid her complete surrender, a downward crash full of wild panic and depravity. She was a plaything now. Helplessly stuck as a toy for the Pokemon who delighted in using her body for the camera, little more than grunts and occasional shrill noises of delight following as these wicked depravities continued to ache out of control.

Klara's stream continued to rise in viewership even as she remained blacked out, a rare case of someone blacking out during their show but ending up finding more success in the process. People clamoured to see her getting fucked by Pokemon, to see her cock flopping about as she was pushed closer on toward another orgasm again. Her body received its wild fucking, and her stream received praise, donations, subscriptions, now over a hundred thousand people beholding the glory of this fat cocked cutie getting wrecked by Pokemon pretending to be her, and ravenous for more.

The next orgasm that ripped through Klara was so strong it woke her back up. She jostled up to consciousness shrieking as her cock came again, and this time an errant splatter of cum struck the camera lens from afar, as the pressure rose and her hands-free orgasms became more intense instead of less. She was a babbling wreck now. Helpless. Confused. Broken. "Only my cock could fuck me so good I'd lose my mind!" she screamed. 'They're imitating me. Because I'm perfect. The perfect girl, with the perfect cock. You should all pay fucking attention, if you're still here. My dick is amazing, and that's the only reason I'm such a sloppy slut right now." She whined and shivered and bucked about in confused panic and bliss, delirious and feverish.

Then one of the FaKlaras handed her phone. Her eyes struggled to even remain straight at that point; she was near the point of blacking out as she struggled to make sense of this all. But she looked at the numbers. "Oh my god, is that... How many subs... Oh my god!" She came again from the surprise. "You love me! You all love me so much! Is watching me get fucked what you really want to see?"

Maybe this had actually been what Klara needed. Already broken past the point of guilt, the idea of profiting off of this was now just the cherry on top.  
****************************  
"Who's ready for another dose of Klara poison?" she asked, strutting into frame, flaunting her cock in purple lingerie, swaying about and blowing kisses to the camera, leaning forward so her plump chest dangled and swayed. She was on a different website now. She had to be. Nudity wasn't actually allowed where she was posting, but because it was deemed 'an accident out of her control' she was allowed to keep her account on a final strike warning. But that was fine; Klara didn't think regular Pokemon trainer streaming was for her anymore; she used that site for cutesier stuff and to build her brand where it really mattered.

Dancing about and bobbing around to the music playing in the background, Klara let her tits and her cock shake about as she flaunted herself for the steadily filing-in audience ready to watch another live camshow with her. Klara had skyrocketed to number one on the streaming site she was on. The top girl. Her social media was on fire, her accounts were lit up, money was rolling in, and she had fame now far beyond what she could have imagined, and was ready to use this to take it to the next level.

"I'm happy to let out some FaKlaras tonight to play along, but let's see some donations coming in first? I'll keep playing with my juicy cock until then, and you can all imagine drinking down my poison until we make it. Once we go, though, I'm feeling thirsty tonight, so I might drink some of the poison, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
